The present invention relates generally to a word or image recognition game. More particularly the present invention relates to a word or image recognition game and a set of game pieces for playing the game.
There are a number of board and table games that people play for entertainment. Such games can challenge a player's skill, strategy, knowledge, memory, logic, etc. as well as add an element of luck or chance. Winner or succeeding at such games thus provides the players with personal satisfaction and a sense of accomplishment.
Board and table games can have varying degrees of challenge or difficulty ranging from easy for novice to extremely difficult for experienced players. In competitive games in which players play against each other the range of difficulty can be directly related to the skill and experience of the players. In other games which challenge a player's memory, knowledge, logic, etc. the range of difficulty can be determined by the individual discrete challenges of such games.
The present invention provides a word or image recognition game and a set of game pieces for playing the game.